One and Two is Two
by Merci
Summary: Twin1 x Twin2 x Smith - After the first movie Smith was left to wander the matrix, no-longer with a purpose, he scours the coding for a new reason for being. During his outing, he encounters twin viral programs who teach him a few tricks.


__**Title:** 1+2=1**  
Author:** Merci**  
Pairing:** Smith/Twin1/Twin2**  
Source:** Matrix: Reloaded**  
Warnings: Slashfic** (Slash-fik) _adj._ Two or more men involved with each other in sexual situations set in a fictitious story. Computer simulated sex**  
Special Thanks:** Lizzie for being such a kick ass beta (best I've ever had!) and Mort for being kind enough to read it over before I sent it out.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fictional work. They belong to their respective owners. I am not making any profit from this endeavour.

**Note:** This originally started off as a vision, and it just went from there. This is the first bit of smut I've written that I'm actually half-happy with.

**Note2:** this is one of my earlier works that I'm now uploading. It was one of my first attempts at hard slash. I really do like Matrix slash and am sorry that not too much of it exists anymore online.

* * *

**1+2=1**

The simulated night blanketed the city in its encompassing shadows. The streetlamps glowed softly, lighting the worn pavement as the sun slipped beneath the city skyline. Buildings stretched across the sky, specks of fluorescent light poking through their dusky frames like stars against a concrete canvas.

In the darkened window of one of the many skyscrapers, a man stood alone in his apartment. His blue eyes observing the city, a look of what could only be described as thoughtfulness crossed his face before he closed his eyes and turned away.

No matter how many times he thought about it, it still sent a rush of anger through his system. The events that had led to his "death" and near deletion were still clear in his mind and twisted his expression to one of anger.

He had once been a high-ranking agent program within the Matrix.  
He had been dedicated to destroying any humans who were foolish enough to rebel against the system. That was until he met the man who would change everything.

At first that man had been nothing more than just another inferior human rebel that needed to be permanently silenced. However, as time had progressed, he found that this young man had drawn emotions to the surface of his being that he didn't know he had possessed.

First he had felt contempt for this man, he felt it for all humans and it was no different for this one. But as time progressed, and he found the young rebel ready to fight him at every turn, that contempt developed in to a fierce animosity. This animosity had turned into hate in the instant that the human had defeated him. He remembered the pain of that defeat, pain like he had never felt before, as his coding was re-written, deleted and corrupted until he was oblivious to anything at all.

The sound of a plane passing by overhead brought Smith back to the present. He opened his eyes and walked back into his apartment, rubbing the back of his neck absently. He was now trapped in one body, whereas before he had not been restricted to only one body but had the freedom to move about within the Matrix.  
It was just like being human, Smith thought sourly. He briefly wondered if perhaps he should have returned to the Source instead of becoming a rogue program, but quickly dismissed the thought even as it manifested in his mind. He had felt compelled to stay. He didn't know why, but he'd acted on that feeling and there was no turning back now.

Smith walked across the soft carpet of his apartment and into the bathroom. Knowing the coding that made up the Matrix gave him the ability to bend some of it to his will; and he'd had no trouble acquiring the funds that would provide him with comfortable living and he'd used it to his full advantage. Turning and looking at his reflection in the mirror, he saw that he wore the same suit that he had always worn. He had never really bothered to change his appearance since he didn't really bother with such things; however, tonight he decided that he would need something a little less imposing.

He focused his gaze on his reflection until he could see the vertical green coding that made up the Matrix. He mentally rewrote a few lines that made up the composition of his suit and then he readjusted his vision. He now wore black slacks, a burgundy shirt and a black jacket. Nothing fancy, but he wasn't interested in attracting attention to himself. He gave his reflection the once over, pleased with his new appearance, and then turned to leave his apartment.

Smith stepped out of his apartment onto the city street, instinctively drawing his jacket around himself as the night air chilled him through his thin shirt. A few blocks down he could hear music coming from one of the nightclubs along the strip, and he began to walk towards it.

This section of town was packed tight with as many nightclubs as possible next to each other, making it the perfect hunting ground for Smith's purpose tonight. He stopped in front of one particular club, "The Haven" emblazoned on the brick and mortar in big glowing green letters above his head. Nodding to the bouncer and slipping the burly man some money, Smith bypassed the line of people waiting to get in and proceeded through the large oak doors of the club.

The music inside was obscenely loud, it's heavy bass permeating the air and moving over the writhing bodies on the dance floor. None of them took notice of Smith as he maneuvered around the crowd to a booth in the corner of the club and sat down. From this vantage point he could see everything that happened in the club. He did this every so often, going to large gatherings of humans, to observe their coding and check for weaknesses.

At first glance, the coding of humans was simplistic. However, Smith knew that appearances could be deceiving, and after having lived among them for his short time, he found that humans' fluctuating moods and emotions made their coding erratic and difficult to predict. However, like everything else in the Matrix, Smith knew that there had to be a pattern somewhere. Somewhere in the swaying mass of sweaty humans was the answer as to why he'd been unable to defeat one of them. The pattern would reveal itself and he would understand it, and then he would eliminate the man that had banished him to this existence. The plan in itself lacked logic, but so did most humans. In all of its illogic, it made perfect sense.

As Smith observed the crowd, the drum of the music changed to a new, slower sound and the crowd began to dissipate, leaving the dance floor. Smith sighed inwardly, frustrated that the coding was still as erratic as ever. He looked at the people lined up at the bar buying drinks. The coloured poisons flowed freely into shot glasses, with equally colourful names. He began to feel bored. Perhaps tonight's mission would yield nothing. Smith contemplated leaving, but movement in the corner of his eye stopped him. He looked back to the dance floor, captivated by something in the coding of the Matrix that he'd never seen before.

The coding was distinctly that of a program, but it was old. Perhaps it was a remnant of one of the older Matrixes?  
Or maybe even a rogue program, like himself? He didn't know, but he couldn't draw his attention away from it. The program moved gracefully to the music, its glowing code almost flowing in sync with the slow drummed-out beat. As Smith watched it became evident that it had been re-written to be something more than it's original programming. Smith switched his vision and gasped in surprise. It was actually two programs - Two identical programs dressed impeccably in the finest silver suits he had ever seen. They swayed to the music in each other's arms, drawing apart every now and then only to draw in even closer to each other. Their platinum hair was woven into dreadlocks that flowed softly around their shoulders, and if their skin had been any whiter, Smith was certain that it would have been translucent.

Smith again switched his vision to the glowing green coding of the Matrix. They appeared as one program, the coding being split between the twins. What one lacked, the other possessed, and vice versa. Smith had never seen anything like it before. Of course, he'd never seen another rogue program before. Were all rogues like this, their coding so drastically altered?

The slow beat of the music changed and mixed in with a faster beat before the slow drum was lost altogether. The twinned program slowly stopped dancing around the code of the music and turned towards Smith. The former agent started. Had it known that he was watching the whole time? He switched his vision again, now seeing the program as twins. They were both looking directly at him and walking in unison towards him. People instinctively moved out of their way as they approached Smith's booth and sat down, one on either side of the now excited and worried former agent.

"Hello," They said together, both looking at Smith through their darkly tinted glasses. Smith looked at them but did not reply, still shocked at their presence.

"We assume you are…"  
"…a rogue program too?" The two spoke the sentence as one person would. When one finished his half of the phrase, the second picked it up. Unfettered by their odd speech pattern, Smith nodded in reply.

"We have been alone for so long."  
"We have not seen another rogue program for as long…"  
"…as we can remember. How long have you…"  
"…been rogue?"

"I don't know," Smith replied honestly. He had no concept of how long he'd been 'freed'. Only the growing sense of solitude assured him that it had been for quite some time.

The twins looked at one another, nodding their understanding to Smith's unvoiced feelings.

"We know how lonely it can be…"  
"…being by yourself," they said.  
The twin on Smith's right reached behind him and caressed the cheek of the twin to his left. Smith looked from one to the other, his brow furrowing slightly.

"We originated as a single program," the one on his right offered at the confused look on Smith's face.

"But when we became rogue, we were made aware of the longing that goes with such a solitary life," the left twin continued, a sad look briefly passing over his delicate features.

"We looked in vain for other rogue programs to interface with. Someone that would understand what it was to be rogue and alone." The first rested his hand on the second's shoulder as they were saddened at this remembrance. "So we split our self into two," he finished. His twin grasped his hand in his own, seeking contact. The first squeezed the offered hand, a smile of contentment gracing his lips in the moments after their revelation.

Smith studied their code again. What he saw there confirmed the fact that they were one entity sharing two physical bodies. Their data flowed freely between their two bodies, but it was obviously only enough coding for one program. There were many gaps in either twin and the coding flowed quickly from one to the other to try and fill those gaps. "Amazing…" he breathed, watching the code stream around him as the twins leaned in front of him to capture each other's mouths in a hungry kiss. Their mouths suckled on each other's lips, tongues slipping past the soft barriers to caress each other with equal passion.

Smith groaned at the sight of the two sharing their code in such an erotic way. He felt flushed with heat as the code within his own body sped up, building up in places and making his pants suddenly feel very tight. This was still very confusing to him. He didn't think that programs could care for things as base and human as physical pleasure, but here they were, obviously enjoying the attention they gave each other. He was enjoying the display as well, and after a few minutes of watching the twins he wondered why he'd never taken an interest in it before.

Smith did not want to disturb the display that was taking place in front of him, but he could not resist reaching out to run his fingers through the hair of the second twin. A moan melted through the twin's mouth into the mouth of his other half, a slight shudder running through both their bodies. They broke their kiss, panting slightly.

Smith began to mourn the loss of the erotic display, before all thought flew from his mind as the second twin attacked his mouth. Pale, moist lips kissed him, leaving bruises in their wake in their eagerness to taste this new flavour. Smith parted his lips, rolling his tongue over the twins' lips as the silver entity plunged his tongue into the now open mouth.

He sighed contentedly, pulling the twin towards him tightly. He had never felt anything like this before, and reveled in the new sensations running through his body. He could feel his coding mingling with the twin's, filling the gaps that were left from the splitting of the one. He could feel the gaps that were in his own coding and felt the first twin begin to fill those gaps.

The first twin reached out, gripping the back of Smith's neck firmly, before pulling the former agent away from the other twin. He pressed Smith's back to his chest, draping the man across him in the booth as he attacked the flesh at his throat.

Smith leaned his head against the shoulder of the first twin, thoroughly enjoying the sensations. He opened his mouth to protest as the second twin began to loosen his belt, his sanity briefly returning to his mind at the thought of being exposed in such a public place. But the first twin swallowed any objections he might have voiced as he ravished his mouth with a kiss.

The second twin continued to work on the trousers until the agent's engorged flesh was pulled free of its confines. He wasted no time in beginning a slow suckling rhythm. Smith broke away from the kiss and groaned at the sensation. He looked down to his lap, drinking in the vision of the silver-clad being on its knees in front of him. He watched the twin for a long while, its skin shimmering in the dim light of the club, dreadlocks swaying gently around its face as it bobbed up and down on the engorged flesh in its mouth.

The people of the club seemed oblivious to the trio in the dim corner and Smith breathed a sigh that turned into a moan as the second twin sped up his ministrations. Smith thrust into the warm mouth until the twin's face was nestled in the hair at the base of his cock. The twin grinned around the flesh in his mouth and quickly ran his tongue up and down the sensitive underside, drawing out a long gasping moan from Smith. The former agent reached down to run his fingers through the second twins' hair, and a soft moan escaped its mouth as Smith's fingers touched him.

Smith began to play with the soft dreadlocks, seemingly to the pleasure of the twin, before a pale hand reached past Smith's and gripped the hair more firmly. Smith looked up and saw the first twin behind him with a predatory look on his face. He pulled his twin away from Smith's crotch and turned its face up to meet his gaze. The second twin was panting, his pupils dilated in arousal, and his mouth was smeared with saliva. They stared at each other for a moment, in silent communication, before the kneeling twin quickly climbed into Smith's lap and leaned past the agent to capture his twin's mouth in a soul-searing kiss.

Smith was trapped between them; he could feel the coding rushing past him, through him. He briefly thought of looking at this situation in coded form, but his passion prevented him from concentrating on it. He could feel the second twin pressing against him, his clothed excitement rubbing against his own naked flesh. He could feel a hard bulge pressed against his ass, the first twin not being immune to the events taking place. They thrust into him in unison, causing double sensations for Smith. The agent could not take much more of this assault. Then he felt hands snaking in between him, stroking his sensitized flesh. They rubbed him rough and hard, moaning into each other's mouths in passion all the while.

The twins' heated bodies had trapped Smith in, and there was no escape. He thrust into the hands that gripped him, trying to gain some control of his own pleasure. He writhed around between them, sucking and biting at whatever part of their flesh was near his mouth. He clamoured at the twin above him and gripped at the one behind him, trying to tell them somehow that he was nearing completion. He could have sworn that he heard them chuckle before they sped up their strokes and all sense left him.

He tossed his head back, crying out breathlessly and gasping for air as waves of pleasure tore through his body. He could feel the twins stiffen around him, as they seemed to ride the waves of his orgasm.

Moments later, Smith opened his eyes. He still lay between the twins. The first one was lazily stroking his chest; the second was resting his head against his stomach, licking the last remnants of his passion from his body.

They suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked at him, having sensed that he was fully aware of the situation. Smith looked back, unsure of what do to now. They had just shared a moment of passion in the booth of some nightclub. Not the first place that he would have guessed that he would do this type of thing. He smiled then, uncharacteristic of him, but then again, he was changed, wasn't he? He looked down to the second twin before turning his head to look at the first. They smiled back at him, seeming to understand his confusion and acceptance of the situation.

The twins then shifted their positions, letting Smith sit normally in the booth, before they moved to get up. The first paused and turned to Smith. "Thank you," he said. The second nodded his assent.

Smith nodded mutely.

They turned and walked away but paused; the first twin turned to him. "I am One," he added as an afterthought. "My partner here is Two. Perhaps we will meet again…" And then they left

Smith hurried to get up as well. He chased them out the door of the club and outside. He looked up and down the street, trying to catch a glimpse of them. "Wait!" he called out, but they'd vanished into the night.

He looked around a few times before sighing and deciding that maybe it was time to go home. They were gone and he'd resigned himself to that. Perhaps they would meet again, he mused. He wouldn't mind that so much if it was anything like this encounter. A smile played upon his lips at the thought. He did not think to look up to a ledge of one of the taller buildings along the street.

If he had, he might have seen two silvery-white figures locked in an embrace that would rival even the most passionate of human lovers. Their long, flowing hair glowed ethereally in the night that surrounded them and their lips forever locked together in a kiss that spoke of a solitude that had ended.

He might have seen the twins celebrating in their own passion, but his mind was too enthralled by the idea of making a twin of himself. Maybe even two or three, to help with the loneliness that his life had become. Perhaps he'd create a few more to help tear down the man who had given him this life.

Although he now found that he wasn't so bitter about his life anymore.


End file.
